


my fight is over

by Asvang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: здесь ни победы, ни поражения.





	my fight is over

разбитыми губами: «моя битва окончена»

отныне, сестра, ни вторых, ни первых. закрой глаза: луна погасла – твою гибель ей горько видеть. сомкни уста: лес тебя отпускает – исхожены тропы, иссохли дубовые корни, где ты хоронила того, кто пал в поединке. ты была совсем девчонкой. помнишь? «твоя битва окончена» – сказала ты, и иней разлился в зрачках мертвеца.

где же твоя могила, вождь? чьи руки предадут матери-земле твоё тело? те ли пальцы, что знакомы – в воинских мозолях, шрамах доблести? или столь ненавистные – чистые, беспощадно спускающие курок?

не бойся. ты умираешь. здесь ни победы, ни поражения. верно лишь: оленя не поразит твоя стрела, капля дождя не запутается в твоих волосах. ты достойно сражалась. по ту сторону тебя ждут с кубками, полными мёда, а мёд тот сладок, как первый вызов, и первое торжество, и первый узор под кожей – всё, случившееся так давно…

когда-то тебе снилось море. бескрайне-свежее, необъятно-солёное. прислушайся. ты чувствуешь его во рту? тёплой вязью в горло, алыми пятнами на шее. оно зовёт: настало время. ты возвращаешься – в почву, в травы, в прозрачный воздух, стелющийся с гор. теперь он пахнет порохом, и бензином, будто ладони небесной девицы, зажимающей рану в твоём животе: «анья! анья! держись! ты поправишься!» 

конечно, нет. небесная девица лжёт – её племя презирает правду. это не страшно – теперь нет.

твоя смерть милосердна. твоя смерть стремительнее жатвенной косы. ты боец, и уходишь, как подобает: необузданная, непокорная, кровь от крови суровых чащ – в венах твоих речная пена, под чьей мощью склоняются камни; в сердце твоём – молнии летних гроз. и плачешь ты, как стонут пещеры, во мраке лелея скорбь. ликуй, вождь, ибо имя твоё расцветает в песнях, о храбрости сложены легенды. не меч пронзил тебя, не кинжал, не лук – пуля, жалящая клыком гадюки.

сверни к новым дорогам, сестра. пей из кристальных ручьев. ты сокрушила сотню клинков, сотня рубцов венчает твою грудь.

твоя битва окончена.

и как сиятельна она была.


End file.
